


Predator

by bi_loser99



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo - Voltron [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_loser99/pseuds/bi_loser99
Summary: Prompt: forcibly stripped, langst. with a dash of PTSD if at all possible. please and thank you, sincerely a fanPart 2 of Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Predator

Lance wakes up first to the painful throbbing in his head. He lets out a quiet groan, taking a moment to realize he made the noise in the first place. The room was pitch black except for the small strip of green light coming from under the door. The neon stripe swims in Lance's vision. Lance shakes his head in an attempt to right his vision, but his head pounds harder and he stops immediately.

"Dios," Lance tries to drag his hand down his face but is stopped by tight bonds, hissing when the course rope digs into his skin. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Lance."

A cold sweat begins to break out on his skin, soaking his flight suit. His breathing quickly shifts from normal to shallow and quick. Lance squeezes his eyes shut, clenching his fists.

"While with the Blade, we were taught a trick to asses the situation and keep yourself grounded in reality in case of an emergency. If you're ever hurt or in a dangerous situation and you're alone or confused. First, take in your physical status, starting from your head and ending at your feet. Then, slowly take in your surroundings, first pick five things you can see, four things you can touch, three things you can hear, two things you can smell, and one thing you can taste."

Lance's lips twitched upwards. "Thanks, Mullet," Lance whispers to himself.

Lance closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. His head is pounding, his forehead and cheek are sticky. Great, a possible concussion and I'm bleeding. He moves on, realizing that sharp stabbing pains are shortening his breaths. Okay, hopefully just bruised ribs and not cracked ones. Lance quickly realized he was left only in his flight suit, his armor nowhere to be found. He felt minor aches on his arms and legs, typical of battle. Battle? Battle... We were fighting, but whom were we fighting? Why were we fighting?

Suddenly, the room filled with bright green light. Lance snapped his eyes shut, wincing at the electricity shooting inside his head. Okay, definitely a concussion. The door swishes closed as quickly as it opened, but the room filled with a hazy green light coming from torches on the wall that he hadn't noticed in the dark.

"Open your eyes, Red," A voice, husky and cold, filled the room. "I want to see those jewels you have for eyes." It feels like a hand is just shy of stroking his cheek, but Lance can't be sure if he just imagined it.

Lance complies, cracking his eyes open to make sure the room wasn't as bright, before fully opening his eyes. Standing only a few feet in front of him is a woman.

The woman tall, much taller than he is. If Lance had to guess, she must be at least seven feet tall. She was older, looking closer to his cuñadas age than him. Her lime green hair was done in intricate braids tied with an array of metal clasps and pins. Her skin was an emerald color, translucent enough to see her dark green veins on her chest and four arms. Her eyes were a sharp gold, like melted glass his Mamí use in her sculptures. Don't think of Mamí right now, you idiot. Her eyes held no emotion, they were cold and empty.

Lance holds back a shiver. "What happened?" He asks.

The woman smiles, a twisted thing splitting her face revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth. "You poor thing," She turns away from Lance and focuses on a small table her didn't notice behind her. "No wonder you can't remember, the tref duggor we slipped into your drink made sure of that." She says.

Lance's heart stutters in her chest. "Tref dogger?" He ignores the heat he feels radiating through his skin.

The woman scowls but wipes it off her face before turning to face Lance. "Tref duggor. It's the sap of a local tree to our planet. When ingested, it causes memory loss, drowsiness, complacency, and in some instances, loss of consciousness." She smiles again. "You all but tied yourself up for us." Her laughter makes him want to gag.

Lance's eyes widen, now understanding why he can't remember anything before waking up. "Why would you drug me? What do you want?" He tries his hardest to keep from stuttering, a childhood habit he broke years earlier. "Who even are you?"

One of her hands trails from his neck and down his arm, another holds a thin golden dagger. "My name is Partis and I am the queen of the planet we are on, Raprodte." She tries her hand back up his arm. "I already told you all this, but it seems I must explain our situation again."

Partis replaces her hand and drags the flat side of the dagger down his chest. "My people are going extinct. Slowly, the men of our planet became sterile and the population of our people plummeted from millions to hundreds."

Her smile fades away to a neutral expression. "As a result, I came up with a solution. From my palace, we broadcast a distress signal to nearby solar systems. Soon, ships would come in an attempt to ‘save us' from groups of rebels we set up. During the celebration, the specimen would be chosen and taken."

Lance cuts her off. "Specimen? You trick people and then you kidnap them? Why?" Lance's mind still felt hazy.

Partis scowls and slashes his arm with the dagger suddenly, causing Lance to cry out. "Don't interrupt me again." As quickly as she attacked, her mood shifted and she smiled again. "Red, you have been chosen for a great honor. Based on your genetics, you are a perfect candidate for our repopulation project. Your aesthetics will work wonderfully with that of our species."

Lance gasps, attempting to pull away from Partis and move closer to the wall. "N-No, I don't… I don't… I want nothing to do with this… this sick experiment of yours." Lance is too terrified to try and hide his sputtering.

This only makes Partis laugh. "Oh, Red, you have no say in the matter. Did I forget to mention the last side effect of the tref duggor?" Lance's vision is hazy, reminding him of frosted glass. "It's also a very powerful aphrodisiac."

Hands begin trailing and touching and rubbing Lance all over himself, but he can't seem to focus on them. There were so many hands, too many hands touching him and Lance wants them gone. His skin feels like it's melting, he's so hot. His heart is pounding his chest and he knows he's scared but he doesn't understand why. He turns away from staring at one of the flickering torches and looks at whose touching him.

Partis' hands are all over him. Oh god, Partis. As quickly as he forgot, he remembers what is happening. This drug is strong, it's too strong. Partis wants to use him. Lance's stomach clenches and he tries to pull away but he's so sluggish. Tears pool in Lance's heavy eyes.

Partis's hands slide from Lance's chest to his groin. A sob rips from his throat. "Please… Please, I don't want… I don't want… Please, I want to… I want to go home… Please…" The words get lost on the way from his brain to his tongue.

One of Partis' hands tugs his hair just above his left ear, exposing more of his neck. "Oh Red, this is the only home you have now." The dagger rest against his neck. "Stop squirming unless you want to bleed out right here." Lance freezes, the cold metal biting at his jugular.

The dagger cuts through his flight suit like it's paper, leaving him exposed and shivering in just his briefs. Fat tears stream down his red cheeks as he sobs quietly. In his head, Lance repeats a prayer to San Miguel his mother had taught him as a child. Partis continues to trail and touch and stoke Lance all over despite his violent trembling. Lance doesn't even feel the ropes digging into his skin and the blood dripping down his forearm.

"Stop crying, it's pathetic," The dagger is pressed just under his eye. "If you don't stop and continue to fight me, I'll carve this pretty jewel out of its socket." Her voice is level as she speaks.

Lance continues to tremble but bites down on his lip as hard as he could to keep from sobbing. But, before Partis could continue, the door opens and floods the room with light.

Partis huffs, turning towards the door. "I ordered you to stay out of this-" She is cut off by a knife flying into the room and pinning her long skirt to the wall.

Keith charges into the room, Bayard drawn and already smeared with black blood. Lance cries again, this time out of relief. Before Partis could pull herself free, Keith pins her to the wall, sword pressed to her throat.

"Don't. Move." He grits out and knocks the dagger from her hand.

One of Partis' hands slips from where it was pinned by Keith's arm. Lance cries out but Partis punches Keith's face, dazing him for a moment. She rips her skirt from the piece pinned to the wall and frees herself. She pounces on Keith and they begin to tumble across the floor, both attempting to pin the other.

"What," She barks out. "Did you think you could just storm in and just take your mate? He's mine now, and now neither of you will walk out of here alive." She grabs the dagger from where it was knocked.

"No!" Lance screams, being able to do nothing but watch as she gripped the dagger in both hands and swung down at Keith's neck.

But, just before she meets her target, she jerks to a stop. A garbled scream rips from her throat before Keith throws her to the side. Black blood begins to pool next to her convulsing body. For a moment, Keith stared at her body and heaved in air. He almost forgot why he was in the room in the first place.

"Keith?" Lance's voice was so small and fragile but shakes Keith out of his trance.

Keith turns away from Partis. "Oh god, Lance!" He takes in the sight of Lance.

The right side of Lance's face was coated in blood from the fight when he was first taken. His flight suit was in tatters at his feet. He was covered in purpling bruises and bleeding cuts. Worst of all, Lance's cheeks were stained with tears, his eyes wide with terror and body violently trembling.

Keith was there when Partis explained her plans for Lance after he was taken. He knew what had happened to his boyfriend and he thanks whatever god was out there that he'd come when he did. If anything more had happened and he hadn't been able to stop it, he would never forgive himself. (He already couldn't forgive himself for walking straight into this trap.) But the damage was already done. He couldn't just rush in head first like he used to, he has to be careful with Lance so as to not make this worse. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Lance even more with his own carelessness.

"Lance, is it okay if I cut you down?" Keith asks gently. "Those ropes look painful and I want to take you back to the castle." He explains.

Lance starts nodding frantically. "Keith, please… please… Keith, please." Lance sobs and tries to pull against the ropes. Keith's not sure if Lance's disarrayed speech is from the drug or the situation, but they both make Keith want to burn this wretched palace to the ground.

Keith uses his mother's knife to carefully cut through the ropes. "Lance, don't pull too much or you will hurt yourself." Lance just sobs. "I know, Baby. I'm getting you out but I don't want to hurt you." Keith's heart wrenches.

As soon as Keith finishes slicing through the ropes, Lance collapses into his arms. Lance clings to Keith, arms wrapping around his neck and legs straddling his lap. Lance buries his face into Keith's chest and continues to sob. His grip is strong, enough to hurt, but Keith doesn't push Lance away. Keith holds Lance tightly, afraid if he lets go Lance will just fall apart.

In between his cries, Lance tries to speak. "Keith, she was… she was… Dios, Keith." Lance stumbles over his words.

Keith feels tears start to fall down his own cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Lance. I'm so sorry. I'm taking you home, okay? I'm taking you home."

Keith wrapped Lance up in his arms and carried him back to the black lion. Lance was unconscious by the time Coran placed him in a pod.

*******

Lance was in the pod for a day. Relatively it was a short amount of time compared to the multitude of other times he was in the pods. But when Lance emerged fully healed and ready for mandatory bed rest ordered by Coran, it had felt like he was in the pod for weeks.

"Now, my boy, even though your injuries weren't major, I still want you to rest up for a few days." Coran gives Lance a water pouch to sip on. "That means no training under any circumstances until I give you the okay. Do I make myself clear?" Coran asks, bending down to be eye level with Lance.

Lance doesn't look up from his knees. "Yes, Coran. Honestly, I'm still really tired." Lance attempts to smile but it looks more like a face twitch. "Maybe a break could be a nice change."

Coran sighs, his heart aching. "Listen, Lance, what you've been through… it's not easy." Coran raises a hand to place on Lance's knee but decides against it. "I wish I could take this pain from you, but unfortunately the universe does not work that way."

"Don't try to hide your pain, my boy." Lance's misty eyes meet Coran's. "You went through serious trauma. You will need time to heal, physically and mentally." Coran stands as he finishes, not wanting to push Lance too far.

Lance stares at the pouch for a moment before getting up and leaving the room. Apparently, the others wanted to be there when Lance was awake, but Coran forbade them. He wouldn't even let Keith in (Lance wasn't too pleased with this, but he's grateful for the sentiment). When Lance exited the medbay, no one was outside the doors. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

As much as he loved Hunk and Pidge, they could be a bit… much after a stint in the healing pods. Hunk would be all over Lance, looking him over for missed injuries and smothering him in hugs. Usually, he would love that, but now… not so much. Pidge's mouth would be running a mile a minute, question after question piling up on Lance until he couldn't breathe. So yeah, Lance loves his friends, but he's glad to be alone at the moment.

Just before Lance could reach his bedroom, he hears the whoosh of a door opening just down the hallway. Out of his bedroom door, walks Shiro. Shiro turns in Lance's direction and startles when he realizes whom he's seeing. Lance looks at Shiro's shoulders instead of his eyes. Shiro frowns, but doesn't comment… Apart of him understands.

"Lance, I didn't realize you were out of the pod already," Shiro smiles awkwardly, and a part of Lance is glad that that part of Shiro didn't die with his original body. "I know Coran wants you to rest up for a while, but you must be hungry. Dinner is in an hour if you'd like to join everyone?"

Lance bites his lip, unsure of what to say. Hunger was gnawing at his stomach, but having to face everyone…

Shiro's smile shifts to a softer look. "I know how it feels to have to face everyone after something… big happens." Lance keeps his eyes focused on a loose thread on Shiro's shirt. "I will make sure everyone knows to take it easy and give you your space. I know it's intimidating, but it's because we all are worried about you, and are happy you're healthy again."

With that, Shiro shrugs. "But, if you don't want to come… if you're not ready, then you don't have to come. Just be sure to eat before you go to sleep for the night." Shiro starts to walk towards the elevator Lance had just come out of moments earlier.

"I think I'm gonna sleep for a bit, I'm still drained from the pod." Lance tugs on the sleeve of his hoodie. "But I'm kinda hungry…"

Shiro pauses in the open elevator doors. "I can send Keith to wake you up for dinner if you want?" Lance nods quickly at that suggestion, Shiro smiles. "All right, I'll tell Keith to get you for dinner. I think he's sparring with Krolia right now so I'll tell him. Get some rest, Lance."

The doors of the elevator close and Lance is alone again. He walks into his room, the door quietly swishing closed. His blanket and pillows were still in a pile on the floor in front of the gaming console. Was it just two nights ago that he finally got to try to teach him how to play the video game he and Pidge co-parent? It feels like that had to have been a lifetime ago. Lance sighs and gathers up the pile, throwing it onto his bed. He buries himself in the blankets, cuddling into the biggest pillow. He melts into the softness of the strange altean mattress. It felt extremely similar to a mattress from earth, but it had this sorry of quality that could only be described as alien. Lance's eyes were heavy, begging to be closed. Lance fell asleep quicker than he ever has while being on the castle ship.

When Lance wakes up to someone knocking on his door, it feels like he just fell asleep. The person knocks again before Lance can wake up enough to respond.

"Lance?" Keith's voice is muffled by the door. "Can I come in? Shiro told me you wanted me to come to get you for dinner?"

Lance smiles at the sound of his boyfriend. It may have only been a day and he might be being dramatic but he missed Keith. "Come in." He hates the smallness of his voice.

A second later the door swishes open, the turquoise lighting of the castle was spilling into the room. Keith tentatively stepped through the doorway, gloved hands wringing together. Lance turned over in his bed, onto his side, and faced Keith. Keith kept his feet light as he walked into the room, something he carried over from fighting. They were both silent as Keith sat down gently on the edge of the bed. Lance smiled, he loves he's the only one who can get Keith to be gentle.

But, as he thinks, he frowns. He hated why Keith was being so gentle. "Hi," Lance says and Keith looks down at his face. "What's for dinner?" If he pretends everything normal, maybe it will be.

Keith frowns. "I'm not sure,", He carefully lifts a hand to hover near Lance's face but not touching. "Hunk's been in the kitchen all day. He's excited to see you if you want." He says.

Lance leans into Keith's hand, a sigh escaping his lips. "Probably something delicious made of things I really don't wanna know about." Lance chuckles, but the tone is off.

Keith traces Lance's cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. Lance's eyes flutter closed, focusing on the subtle warmth of Keith's hands. Lance could feel the years of calluses his sword left behind over the years. Keith's fingers cupped his jaw, holding his head from falling over. For a moment, the only sound in the room was their breathing.

Keith breaks the silence first. "Lance," He brushes Lance's fringe from his forehead. "If you want to ta-"

Lance pops up, already off the bed before Keith could stop him. "We don't want to keep anyone waiting." Lance is already walking out the before Keith is off the bed.

Keith clenches his fists, staying silent as he walks with Lance. God, he's such an idiot. He shouldn't have said anything. Of course, he doesn't want to talk. Lance especially doesn't want to talk to him. Keith, the idiot who's so emotionally constipated it hurts to look at. How could he even try to help Lance? The guilt gnaws at his stomach, he glares at the light panel along the wall. He just wants to help… to just try and attempt to make up for what happened. What he just...let happen. If only he'd been patient, took a second to step back and think things over before rushing on to that planet. If he had been more careful with his team, his family. If it hadn't been for Coran and Krolia's quick thinking and strategizing, so much worse could have happened.

"Keith," Lance is standing by the door to the dining room, Keith had kept walking while lost in thought. "Are you coming to dinner?" Lance asks.

Keith blushes. "Uh-Yeah, I'm coming." Keith rushes past Lance and through the door. "Let's go before it gets cold or something."

Lance burrows his brows but follows Keith into the room. Everyone, besides Hunk and Pidge, was seated at the table.

Coran smiled brightly at Lance. "Hello, Number Three seems like you got a good ol' nap in you!" He says.

Lance shrugs sheepishly. "The pods always drain me."

Shiro looks down from the tablet he was reading off of. "It's good to see you could join us for dinner." Lance blushes.

"How are you feeling, Lance?" Allura asks.

Lance scratches the back of his neck. "Been better but I'll be fine."

Keith crosses his arms, glaring at his plate. Sometimes, Lance really can't read Keith, even now. Krolia tips her head at Lance, nudging the seat between her and Keith away from the table. Lance half-smiled in response and seat down between the two. Ever since Lance and Keith started dating when Keith returned from the Blade to stop Lotor after finding his mother and Romelle, Krolia had sort of taken Lance under her wing. In her own way, of course. She offers for Lance to train with her and Keith. She advises him with things in terms of Voltron during missions and meetings. She frets over him in a motherly but aggressive way. When he had a fever, she forced him to immediately stop training and intimidated Hunk into making Keith's Father's Healing Elixir, chicken noodle soup, for Lance.

Hunk and Pidge burst through the kitchen doors. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." They set down covered dishes. "Dinner is served."

Multiple dishes lined the table. Hunk and Pidge had outdone themselves this time around. They always make a sort of feast for when someone is released from the healing pods. The aroma of the food makes Lance's mouth water. Everyone quickly starts to load their plates up with miscolored foods.

Lance grabs a couple of purple rolls and blue and green sandwiches. He turns to see that everyone has immediately started digging in. They were all hungry and it's not always that they get something besides space goo. Pidge had a pink sauce smeared across her chin. Allura had purple crumbs around her mouth. Even Shiro seemed to be inhaling his food at the head of the table.

Lance didn't eat any of the food on his plate. All he could focus on was the pounding of his heart in his chest. It almost hurt him, made it feel like he was having a heart attack. He knew Hunk worked so hard on this food, just for him. But just the thought on bringing one of the sandwiches makes his stomach churn. He should be scarfing the food in front of him, but instead, he stared down at his plate.

He hardly noticed his skin breaking out into a cold sweat until Krolia's Galra senses picked it up. Krolia's nose twitched at the salty sent filling nostrils. She side eyed Lance, immediately picking up on the tension in his stiff neck and shoulders. She tilted her head to get a better view of Lance to access the situation more thoroughly. Lance is quietly pulling apart his food, his eyes giving off a glassy appearance. Evidently, Krolia was not the only one to notice Lance's lack of appetite.

"Lance," Hunk breaks Lance out of his trance. "I can make you something else if you don't want this." The gentle tone of Hunk's voice makes Lance want to break.

Lance awkwardly smiles. "No, no. This is great Hunk." He takes an almost nonexistent bite of a roll. "Really, good!" He says, holding back a gag at the food in his mouth.

Hunk doesn't seem convinced but looked at a loss for words. Lance has never lied to Hunk, especially not about his food. He didn't keep quiet when Hunk made an apple pie with rotten apples on accident. He certainly didn't lie when Hunk was learning to make a cake and kept messing up the alien equivalent of the ingredients he used. Why would he lie about something like this, a stupid feel better dinner after a stint in the healing pods?

Shiro, unlike Hunk, didn't let it go. "Lance, if you're still not feeling well," Shiro kept a gentle smile on his face. "You can eat at a different time and rest for now."

Lance cringes, he didn't want anyone to see him struggling right now. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. That was all he wanted. Not everyone doting on him like a bird with a pathetic broken wing. He was fine.

Lance plastered a smile on his face. "Really guys, I'm fine. Just eat your dinner and I'll eat mine." The team did not miss the sharpness in his voice.

Allura tried to diffuse the situation. "Maybe after dinner. Coran could run some more tests, just to be sure-" Lance cut her off.

"I said, I'm fucking fine!" He slammed his fists into the table. "Can you just drop it!" Lance's scream made everyone silent.

No one said a word in response. All of their faces were frozen in shock, staring at Lance in pure bewilderment. Lance was not the type to yell at others, to even really raise his voice outside battle. He was the rock of this group. The team may look towards their black paladin for leadership, they look to Lance for strength. He kept the team calm and gave them courage. His jokes kept them from imploding from all the pressure of the universe. He was not the one that needed to be kept from slipping over the edge.

For a moment, only Lance's heavy breaths filled the room. Then, Keith stood up without saying another word.

"Lance," Keith gentle wrapped a gloved hand around Lance's exposed wrist. "Let's go back to your room." Keith is careful to keep his tone even but not patronizing.

Lance immediately deflates all the adrenaline from moments before flooding out of his system as quickly as it entered. "Sure… Yeah, okay." He responds back, his voice hoarse from exhaustion.

Keith leads them away from the others and out the door. The room is swallowed in silence well after they leave and neither of them returns after some time. No one knew what to say after what happened, nothing that would make any of this better.

Krolia is the first to speak. "He had a traumatic battle during the last mission." She collects her own table setting and stands. "Even the hardest warriors need time to heal." She leaves the room on that note.

Shiro clears his throat. "Krolia is right. The last mission was hard on all of us, but it was a completely different kind of pain for Lance." He drags his hand down his face. "The best thing we can do for him now is to give him time and space," Shiro says.

The team nods and quietly finishes eating, their appetites almost destroyed after that incident. They forced themselves to believe Shiro.   
*****  
After Lance has an incident at dinner, he isn't seen again at meals that team has together. Every day at meal times, the team would wait in silence for everyone to arrive. Keith was always last to arrive, spending most of his time either training excessively with Krolia or holed up in Lance rooms for hours at a time. He always arrived alone, entering with a small shake of his head. The team was always disappointed, despite knowing most likely nothing had changed from the day before. They still hoped Lance would have a change of heart and eat with them again.

Hunk was beginning to become extremely concerned. He kept a very tight kitchen on the ship, he kept a meticulous inventory of all food ingredients on the ship. Every day he checked the records and what they actually had to make sure they never ran out unexpectedly. Despite Lance not eating during group meals, the food supply stayed the same. Lance wasn't taking food for himself. The goo machines weren't used much anymore, seeing as the team would much rather solid alien food then green goop. No one besides Keith had really seen Lance since that night, and now Hunk's imagination was getting the better of him.

At dinner that night, once again Keith arrives without Lance. The team eats soup lazily, no one bothering to try and force conversation with anyone else. It was hard to talk freely with the heavy weight of their missing member weighing down on the room. Hunk decides to ignore the anxiety tightening in his chest and breaks the silence.

"Keith," Hun pauses, unsure if he should go on. "I know Lance isn't eating with us or whatever, but he's eating something… right?" Hunk asks.

Keith's grip on his spoon tightens. "He's just not feeling well," His knuckles start to turn white. "He just needs to rest." Keith grits out.

Hunk frowns his own frustration building. "You know, he's our friend too!" Hunk's hands turn to fists at his sides. "We deserve to know how he's doing too!"

Keith scowls. "I didn't say you're not his friends." Keith tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. "All I said is that he needs more time to rest. Don't rush him." Keith says.

Pidge frowns. "We're not trying to rush him, but you guys are leaving us in the dark." Pidge shrugs, staring at his plate. "We just want to know what's going on. We're a team."

Keith sighs, dragging his hand down his face. "I get it, okay. I'm trying my best-"

Hunk cuts him off. "We don't care if you're trying your best!" Hunk stands up so fast his chair screeches as it shoots back from the table. "We want to be told the truth! I've known him since we were little! It's not fair that I don't even get to know if he's eating!" Hunk's voice is scary.

Allura tries to defuse the situation. "Paladins! Please-"

"I'm doing the best I can-"

"Well, then you're not doing enough-"

"Idiots, stop fighting-"

Shiro's booming voice interrupts the arguing. "That is enough!" Everyone freezes. "Everyone needs to stop fighting. Right now."

No one speaks or even dares to move a muscle. Shiro takes a deep breath, pinching his nose in frustration. No one on the team was handling the aftermath of the mission well. Lance is holed up in his room. Keith was desperately trying to pry him out without hurting him. Hunk is letting his anxiety build in anticipation. Pidge is burying herself in her work and search for Lotor and his faux-Voltron. Coran has been quietly cleaning or repairing the castle when he wasn't checking up on Lance's healing. Allura has overworked herself in trying to rebuild the Voltron Coalition and assist in rebuilding the new Blade of Marmora. Even Shiro himself couldn't sleep at night, thinking everything that went wrong on that mission over and over again.

"Keith, finish eating what's left of your dinner," Keith slumps into his seat. "After, go and actually sleep." Keith opens his mouth to protest but the look on Shiro's face stops him.

Shiro turns to Hunk. "Hunk, I know you're worried about Lance. But, you can't lash out at others because of your emotions," Hunk refuses to meet Shiro's eyes. "How about we have a talk after dinner tonight."

Hunk nods but doesn't say anything else. "As for the rest of you, I know that we are all worried about Lance, and are trying our best to help him the best we can." Shiro sighs again, he always seems to tired. "But we need to continue to take care of ourselves too. Everyone needs to eat normally and get a good night's sleep. If we overwork ourselves, we can't help Lance at all."

The group hums a sound of agreement. All the fight seemed to have drained from them as soon as it started. They were all silent until the end of the meal.

As soon as Keith's bowl was empty, he dragged himself out of his chair and out of the room. He was so utterly exhausted. The recent string of nights has been a sleepless blur of time. He feels like he hasn't slept in days, and to be honest, he barely was. He might squeeze in a few hours after training, but nothing else more. Lance was trying his hardest to seem normal, but he wasn't succeeding. He spent most of his time bundled up in bed, never leaving his room. He claimed his body was still aching, that he was just resting and tired.

But it has been days since he was released from the pod. Coran told Keith after one of Lance's checkups, that Lance shouldn't still be feeling like that. That physically, he was fine. These symptoms don't have a physical cause.

Keith couldn't sleep at night. The guilt was eating away at him slowly but surely. When Lance would finally pretend to sleep for the night, Keith would retreat to his room. He would lay in bed, clothes, and shoes still on, and replaying everything over and over. He would think of the millions of different ways he could have done something differently, stopped this from ever happening. Keith collapsed into his bed, not bothering to undress or even lift the covers. He falls asleep long before he could even start to imagine the failed mission.   
********

Hours later, Lance shoots up out of bed in a cold sweat. His bedsheets clung to his damp skin. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears, reminding him of the ocean he grew up in. His body is trembling harshly, limbs too shaky to bring his knees to his chest. Dios, he's dying, isn't he. He feels like he can't breathe so he must be dying. He can't remember what his dream was, all he can remember is waking up terrified. The room around him is dark. It was much too dark for him to see more than a few inches in front of his face.

His arms and legs are tied together with rope. He can't remember when he was tied up. Did he wake up restrained? He couldn't remember but he was sure he couldn't move. He was being to hyperventilate. He tried to hold his breath, to keep from getting too loud. If he's too loud, she'll hear him. Who would hear him? He can't remember. Flashes of emerald green and rows of teeth and cold golden eyes cause him to let out a muffled sob. She'll hear him sobbing, he bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. His fingers clutch the bedsheets so tight he can't feel his fingers.

Bedsheets? But how can he be tied up if he's holding bedsheets? Lance feels the phantom touch of hands trailing his body. Another sob rips from his raw throat. His legs curled up to his chest, the burn of ropes digging into the skin of his wrists and ankles fades away. Lance's body only seems to tremble harder. God, the room is so dark. He scrambles to switch on the lights. His skin is still slick with sweat, bangs clinging to his forehead. Nails digging into the tender flesh of his arms, drawing blood.

It was just a memory, not reality. He wasn't back in that horrible room and he wasn't with that horrible woman. She was dead and he was home again. Then why did he feel so alone and scared? Before Lance could begin to hyperventilate again, he wrapped his blanket around his body tightly and left the room.   
******  
Keith is suddenly woken up by frantic knocking on his door. He groaned into his pillow as the knocking continued. He didn't feel up to an impromptu morning training session with Shiro right now. He wondered if he just tried going back to sleep, Shiro would leave. Just before he could slip back into sleep, the knocking started again even more frantic than before. Keith lets out another groan and stands from his bed. His neck is sore and he wishes he could take a hot shower to melt the knots in his back.

"Shiro," Keith opens the door without opening his eyes. "I'm really not in the mood to train right now-" Keith is cut off.

"Keith" Lance's voice is small and wobbling, making Keith's eyes snap open.

Standing in front of him is a disheveled and shaking Lance. Tears were streaming down Lance's pale cheeks. His black pupils were swallowing up the ocean blue of Lance's eyes. The catching of his breath and trembling of his limbs worried Keith the most.

"Lance?" Keith moves away from the doorway to let Lance in. "What happened?" He asks.

Lance sniffles, still unable to catch his breath. "...Dark," Lance rasps out between gasps.

Keith's brows furrow. "The dark?" Keith tries to prod Lance along.

Lance nods his head frantically. "I had a dream and then woke up in the dark…."

Keith is still left confused by what Lance is trying to say. "Lance, let's sit and try to breathe, okay."

Lance drops onto the bed immediately. His head hunched over his knees. Keith sat a few inches away from Lance. Within reach but not invading Lance's space. Keith was unsure on how much space Lance needed and wanted. Lance hadn't been up to talking about much lately.

Without looking away from his knees, Lance's hand shot out, trying to scramble to find something. After a moment, Keith realizes Lance was searching for him. Keith immediately laces his fingers with Lance's clammy ones. Lance immediately grips Keith's hand tightly. Keith talks gently, remembering all the words and assurances he would whisper to Shiro after a panic attack. Slowly, Lance's breathing evens out to a normal pace and his grip loosens. All the adrenaline flushes from Lance's system and he slumps against Keith. Their arms are squished between their bodies, but Keith doesn't move.

Keith's shoulder soaks with tears quickly. "Lance… I'm so sorry." Keith finally confesses.

Lance sniffles, looking up at Keith with wet eyes. "What?" His voice is small.

Keith's lips tremble. "I'm so sorry," He buries his head in his hands. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Keith's voice is thick with emotion.

Lance thinks Keith is crying under his hands. "Keith…" Keith doesn't stop.

"No, Lance… If I had thought things through. If I hadn't just told everyone to rush in and fight, we would never have been there in the first place." Keith heaves with a sob.

The next part breaks Lance's heart. "I should have protected you better. I'm so sorry I failed you."

Lance gasps, gently prying Keith's head from his hands. His purple eyes shined so beautifully with tears. Lance's own tears dripped down his cheeks.

"Keith," Lance brushed away a tear with his thumb. "This isn't your fault."

Keith tries to shake his head but Lance shushed him. "It isn't, Keith. You were doing what we're supposed to do, help people. We help people in need, it's not your fault those people took advantage of that."

Keith tries to hide a sniffle. "Please don't blame yourself, Keith," Lance says with a firm tone.

Lance lets go of Keith's head gently. "It's not your fault, it's mine."

"Lance," Keith tries to interrupt but lance ignores him.

"No," Lance bites his lip to keep from sobbing. "I should have been more alert. I shouldn't have been so trusting. Everyone always said I was naive."

Keith shakes his head. "Lance, no one thinks you're naive."

Lance wipes tears from his sticky cheeks. "Mi Familia always said I was naive. They always tried to get me to think, but I couldn't help it." More tears fall down Lance's cheeks. "Guess it never stuck."

Keith cradles Lance's face with his hands, careful not to hurt Lance. He wipes tears from under his eyes, the ones Keith could never look away from. Lance leaned into Keith's touch, letting Keith hold up his head. A sigh escaped Lance's mouth with every brush of Keith's finger against his skin.

"Lance," Keith cradled Lance's face gingerly. "You're not naive. You're smart and strong and brave. What happened, that wasn't your fault," He tucked a strand of Lance's hair behind his ear. "It was that woman's fault. She did this and she's gone. It's going to be okay, Lance."

A sob shook Lance's frame. He'd lost weight, bones poking out more sharply than before. His cheeks were more sunken than before. Lance sobbed into Keith's chest, clutching onto Keith with all his might. Keith's arms circled Lance's back gently. When Lance didn't seem to flinch at Keith's touch but melt into it, Keith held Lance tighter. Soon, Lance's crying tapered out, sobs becoming sniffles. The boys continued to clutch to each other.

Lance rested with his face buried in the crock on Keith's neck. He could feel the heat radiating off of Keith's skin and hear his heartbeat in his ear. Keith's finger lightly traced Lance's back.

"Lance… I've been giving you space, but I have to ask," The pause Keith takes feels like hours to Lance. "Have you been eating?"

Lance had not been expecting that. He thought Keith would ask about them if things would change… if they could ever be together again? Lance didn't know the answers to those questions. He didn't know how to tell Keith he hadn't been eating, either.

Keith sighs when lance stays silent. "Lance, you have to eat. You'll get sick if you don't."

Lance bites his lip. "...I'm scared to," he responds after a moment.

"Scared? Why?"

The sincerity in Keith's tone suddenly makes Lance feel silly for being nervous to tell him. Keith would never make fun of him for something like this. He shouldn't have thought otherwise.

"Partis… She said that they put the drug… in my food." Keith tightens his grip on Lance slightly. "Every time I try to eat… I just think it's drugged and if I eat, it'll happen again. I know it's stupid, but I can't help but be scared."

Lance feels much lighter than before like he took some of the weight off his shoulders. He should have told Keith what he was feeling days ago. Keith takes a few minutes to think about what Lance told him. I guess it made sense that Lance would be triggered by food after being drugged. Keith should have thought about that sooner.

"How about," Keith pulls back to look Lance in the eyes. "We can cook together, that way you know everything you're eating and you'll know there is nothing in it," Keith suggests hesitantly.

Lance smiles at Keith. "That's a great idea, Keith." Lance kisses Keith's cheek lightly. "I'd love to do that with you."

Keith blushes brightly, not expecting Lance to show any affection. "How about we make something now. You must be starving." Keith suggests.

Lance doesn't move to stand yet. "Wait, Keith… we should talk first."

Keith's heart stops. He jinxed it, he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. What Lance went through… is going through… he's not going to want a boyfriend when he's dealing with that. He's going to need space, not a reminder of what happened. Keith holds back tears. If that's what Lance needed, he wouldn't make it worse.

"Keith," Lance takes a shaky breath. "I think you will want to break up with me soon." Keith is shocked by those words.

Keith cocks his head to the side. "What?"

"I get it, really I get it." Lance ignores Keith. "I'm not the same as I was when we started dating… Things are going to be different. Hell, I'm different." Lance sighs.

"Lance," Lance refuses to meet Keith's eyes. "I don't want to break up with you. Why would I do that?"

Lance still won't meet Keith's gaze. "Keith, relationships mean intimacy, and I don't think I can be-uh- intimate for a long time…" Lance gripped his pants tightly.

Keith tucked one of Lance's bangs behind his ear. "Lance, I don't care about… being intimate or anything. I just want to be with you. Nothing has to change with us."

Keith flushes. "Honestly, Lance, I love you-"

"Woah!" Shock is written all over Lance's face.

"I know! I love you," Keith has a wide smile on his face. "However long it takes you, I'll wait. If that day never comes, I'll just be happy to be by your side." Lance's face is as red as Keith's.

Keith kisses Lance's cheekbone softly. "One day, if you want to try, then I'll be there too." Keith laces his fingers together with Lance's. "We'll go as slow as you want."

Lance's eyes will with tears again. "Keith,"

Lance kisses Keith on the mouth. It's closed mouth and doesn't last more than a few seconds, but it makes Keith's heart skip a beat. Lance's chapstick lingers on Keith's bottom lip and both boys are flushed. Lance's smile makes all the tears worth it.

Lance smiles. "I love you too, Samurai."

Keith laughs. "You had me worried for a second there, Sharpshooter."

Lance laughs for the first time in days and Keith's soul feels a little lighter.

They'll be okay.


End file.
